Ethiopiaball
Ethiopiaball is a landlocked countryball living in the Horn of Africa. He is the most populated landlocked countryball, as well as the second-most populous nation on the African continent after Nigeriaball. Ethiopiaball is multilingual with around 80 ethnolinguistic groups, the two largest of which are the Oromo and the Amhara. Most of his languages are Afro-Asiatic languages of the Cushitic or Semitic branches. His ancient Ge'ez script, is one of the oldest alphabets still in use in the world. He also uses his own calendar, which is seven years and around three months behind the Gregorian calendar. A slight majority of himself adheres to Christianityball (mainly the Ethiopian Orthodox Tewahedo Church, while around a third of himself follows Islamball). This makes him the only significant Otthodox countryball in Africa. He came from a very long history as is considered one of the oldest living countryballs. He was a site of the oldest evidence of Caveballs. Tracing its roots to the 2nd millennium BC, Ethiopia was a monarchy for most of its history. During the first centuries AD the Kingdom of Aksumball, followed by Zagweball, and Abyssiniaball. In the 19th and 20th centuries, he was the only country in Africa to resist European colonial power except on invasion by Kingdom of Italyball during WW2 Currently, Ethiopiaball is very poor. He has underwent a series of famines, no money, no peace and lives mostly on dry clay. Slowly, however, the country began to recover, and now the Ethiopian economy is one of the fastest growing in Africa. In some Polandball comics, Ethiopiaball is depicted to be peanut-shaped instead of circular-shaped. This is a reference to his famine, poverty, and for that reason, why he is "thin". But this could change in the next years, the country starting to show signs of recovery of the bad years. History Ethiopiaball is a descendant of 8balls and Semitic-speaking 2balls. Some of the oldest evidence for modern caveballs are found in his clay which is widely considered the region from which caveballs set out for the Middle East and points beyond. Ethiopiaball likes to say to everyone that he is the "the begining of everything". He was a monarchy for most of its history. During the first centuries of the Common Era, the Kingdom of Aksumball (c.100-c.940) maintained a unified civilization in the region and being a early site of Christianity, followed by Zagweball. He, as Ethiopian Empireball became known to the world as Abyssiniaball from the 1700s onwards. He is very respected by the countryballs of Africa because he kicked Italyball in attempt to colonize him in 1896. In 1935, Italyball came back, and succeeded in "civilizing" him this time, but only for 6 years, before UKball helped Ethiopiaball kick him out in 1941. His colors became the Pan-African colors, which subsequently, many newly born African countryballs adapted. In 1974, his empire was replaced with Dergball (backed by Sovietball), and in 1987, Dergball was replaced with the PDR Ethiopiaball, a communist countryball. After 1991, he was put into a transitional government until 1995 when the Federal Democratic Republic of Ethiopiaball was founded. Unfortunately, Ethiopia was starving, and living in poverty, but now started to the recover from the bad times, Ethiopia was one of the fastest growing economies in the world. Relationships * Italyball - I am thousands of years older than you. You know who I am ? I am the begining of everything!!! I even know your father SPQRball !!! I'm not your son, fuck you! AND YOU INVADED ME ON WW2! FUCK MUSSOLINI!!! * Somaliaball - Pirate brother. Is of needing to calm down. * USAball - Friends. This young guy sends me aid/ food occasionally. He is kindhearthed... I guess. * UKball - Friends. He also sends me food/aid occasionally. I see many balls calling you old, but compared to me you are a toddler, because I have millenium of ages. Also helped kick out Italyball in 1941. * Indiaball - Another friend. I love his stuff and his country. More Bollywood movies, plox! Also, he hates my pirate brother. * Eritreaball - ኤርትራ አንድ ደደብ ዝንጀሮ ነው!!! አንጎልህ ቆሻሻው ያነሰ ነው!! ጣሊያናዊ አሻንጉሊት አሳማ ዶግ!! ሁለቱን ድርጅቶች መዋሐድ!!! Scary psychotic mentally disturbed brother. Best left alone. Also worst enemy and now I have no coast. AIRSTRIKE!!!!!! ኤርትራ ወደ ሞት!!!!!!!!!!!!! * Djiboutiball - Meh. Brothers, I guess. Also only good friend who allow me using his coast. * Egyptball - LET ME OF USING RIVERS! * Boliviaball Has the same flag like me, also landlocked. We support each-other. * Liberiaball: WE'RE NOT COLONIZED BY EUROPE'S FUCK YEAH !!!! Gallery Artwork The_Semites.png ZtlikzY.png Polandball_Ethiopia_Map.png Saint moses.png Ethiopiaball.png QTxNZI5.png Opera Mundi new.png Sele_Polandball.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Comics Hospital_Massacre.png 'rNJcfeY.png 5DndqAH.png Entry_-6_%28Chef_Ethiopia%29.png sLXxpoT.png Ethiopia_can_into_Wind.png Etymology of Ethiopia.png 4X52qz7.png Y7dQ6gA.png Unbenannt-0.png|Give him some food QIKNXTO.png fKugOC4.png Immigrant army.png SMeEGKR.png VoNkUek.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Justice Leagueballs.jpg Africaland.png zh:埃塞俄比亚球 Category:Africa Category:Former kebab removers Category:Semites Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Orthodox Category:Modern Countryball Category:Kebab Removers Category:Pizza Removers Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Ethiopiaball Category:Starving Category:Homosex Removers Category:Mountains Category:Three lines Category:Horn of Africa Category:Christian Category:Christianity Category:Republic Category:Landlocked Category:Afroasiatic Category:Kebab Category:Highland Category:Christian Lovers Category:Independent Category:Orthodox Countryball Category:Amharic Speaking Countryball Category:Uncolonized Category:Former Empire Category:Amharic Category:Oromo Category:Somali Category:Tigrinya Category:Afar Category:Compact Category:Human rights removers Category:Former Pizza Removers Category:Coffee Category:Pro Israel Category:East Africa Category:Weird Alphabet Category:Press removers Category:Sparse Category:Countryballs of Africa Category:Multilingual Category:Multiethnic Category:LDC countries Category:Hungry Category:Non-Europeon Colony Category:Red Green Yellow Category:Ethiopian Speaking Countryball Category:Oromo Speaking Countryball Category:Somali Speaking Countryball Category:Afar Speaking Countryball Category:Pro Western Sahara Category:Pro Palestine Category:USA allies Category:Pariah State Category:Needs food Category:Smoke Weed Everyday